


Fifty Shades of Ereri

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 50 Shades Of Grey, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meme you all know…. </p><p>Inspired by the trailer by jilbird on Youtube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be spelling Eren’s last name Jaeger instead of Yeager. I just don’t which one is right so can someone tell me which is right? 
> 
> Also is it Hange or Hanji?

Out of all the days for Armin Arlert to get sick, it was this day. A morning which I was going to devoid to studying for my exams (which are next week), but instead is going to be spent trying on different outfits, figuring out one that didn't look like I just got it out of the dirty clothes pile. 

I groan for the millionth time, glaring at the lanky, brown haired, supposed-to-be-adult-but-doesn't-act-like-it, Eren Yeager with weird colored eyes that didn't match his face. Who else in the world has golden eyes? Sighing, I put on my off-brown jacket and hoped it looked presentable, along with my appearance. Brown jacket over a white button-up along with white jeans. The best I could do. 'If you want to look like a overgrown boy band member.' Shut up Eren.

Armin is my roommate, and today, he thought it was a brilliant idea to catch the flu. So, he cannot go to the interview he arranged to do with some “super important" businessman I had never herd of for the student newspaper. And I, seemed to have been chosen to take his place.

I have final exams to cram for and a report I need to finish, and I have work this afternoon. But no, I have to drive 165 miles to downtown Seattle in order to meet the CEO of Ackerman Enterprises Inc.. He’s supposedly a major sponsor to our university, making his time much more precious, but by some miracle, he granted Armin an interview, that coconut head. 

Armin was on the couch in the living room. He’s coughing and hacking and tissues are everywhere. “Eren, I’m sorry. This is too big of an opportunity to pass. If we reschedule, it would be another six months and we’d already have graduated. As editor, I can’t miss this. Please?” he begs me in his sick, raspy voice. 

"I already said I'll go, Armin." I restrain from rolling my eyes. "You should get some rest." 

"The questions are on the table, along with my recorder. Make notes, I'll transcribe everything." 

"I know nothing about him." the thought hit me, filling me with panic. My hands shake, making the recorder and paper in my hands tremble.

"The questions will help you through. How bad can it be? You should get going, it's a long ride and I don't want you to be late." 

"Alright, alright. I'm going." Armin didn't even have to be healthy to kick me out of the apartment. Only for Armin will I do anything like this. I hear a faint 'Thank you, Eren' as the door closed. No matter who's the person, he could always talk into someone doing these things. Damn that blonde coconut, I think as I got into my car, beginning the long drive. 

… 

I turn off my car when I'm in the parking lot of the Headquarters of Mr. Ackerman's Global Enterprises, a huge twenty story office building. It was all glass and steel, but yet didn't look like an average gray office buildings I see. It's a quarter to two when I opened the glass doors, actually surprised that I was on time. The lobby was large, made up entirely of glass, steel, and white sandstone. 

A very attractive blonde woman smiles warmly at me. She was dressed in a gray pantsuit, her blonde hair cut abruptly halfway to her neck. "I'm here to see Mr. Ackerman. Eren Yeager for Armin Arlert."

…

The elevator ride is suffocating, even with me being the only one in there. The doors open to the twentieth floor, leading me into another large lobby. Behind the counter is another blonde but her face was resting in a firm frown, her hair tied in a weird bun. She stood up from he seat to greet me. "Mr. Yeager, could you wait here please." Her tone was pleasant, her face respectively emotionless. 

I sit down in one of the countless chairs, getting out the questions from the pockets of my jacket. I frown, cursing myself for not getting Armin to give me some information about the man I was going to interview in a few minutes. Was he young or old? Was he blonde like his employees? Would he be nice or cold and rude? 

It was safe to say, I would rather be in the university library, studying my human anatomy textbook then be squirming in a stiff, waiting chair. Get a grip, Eren. "Mr. Ackerman will be another five minutes." I jump. I look back to the counter to see the blonde already typing away, as if she never said anything. 

"T-thank you." I close my eyes, disappointed that a secretary scares me. How will it be in the interview? There is a two-door entrance that has to be for Mr. Ackerman's office. One of the doors open and a older looking man steps out. "Until next time, Levi." the man says, halfway out the door. I don't hear the response and the blonde at the counter stood once more, walking faster than him to call one of the elevators. 

"See you soon, Auruo." Blonde says, her face still blank. 

"And you, Annie." the man grins as the elevator doors open and he stepped inside. Annie? Her name sounded so pleasant and sweet, complete opposite of how she acted. He never even noticed me. 

"Mr. Ackerman will see you now." Annie says to me, her hand gesturing to the cracked open door. I gulp as her heels click back to her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not trying to outdo anyone, just want some plot with my smut.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you." Is that all I can say to her?

"You don't have to knock, just go in." Straightening my jacket, I shakily walk towards the door. Hesitantly, I push the door and I stumble, and fall head first into the office. Gravity can go fuck itself.

Gentle hands help me back to my feet. I can't look up. This is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. No, that's a lie. "Mr. Arlert? I’m Levi Ackerman. Are you alright?” I finally look up.

He's....short.

“Mr. Arlert?” He extends a pale hand. “Would you like to sit?" He's...gorgeous. So gorgeous.

Dressed in a dark grey suit and black tie, his black hair is undercut, hard grey eyes regard me shrewdly.

"Uh...actually," Is he thirty? He can't be over thirty. "Mr. Arlert was indisposed, so he sent me. I hope you don't mind. I'm Eren Yeager." I finally shake his hand. A shiver went through me. Odd.

“No, I don't mind." His voice was smooth, deep, his eyes are amused but his face showed nothing but boredom.

“How did you get to be here?” he waves to a white chair in front of his desk. 

"Uh, Armin—I mean—Mr. Arlert and I are both studying English at Scout University." I said as I sat down in a chair in front of his desk. His office is too big.

“I see.” He says simply. Sitting in the other chair next to me instead of sitting in his own behind the desk. His office is too big for one person, painfully clean, cold and neat. It reminds me of him.

I get out Armin's questions from my jacket pocket, a small notepad and a pencil from my other. I forgot Armin's recorder in the car. Sorry Armin. My face is hot and I can't look at him.

When I finally get the courage to look at him, he's staring at me. One arm resting on the chair, the other is holding up his tilted head. I blink at him, words stuck in the back of my throat. "Did Mr. Alert explain what this interview is about?" Because he didn't tell me anything.

"Yes, I am to appear in the graduation issue of the school's newspaper as I am handing out the degrees to the students." How old is he? He can't be that old. And I'm going to get my degree from him?

"Oh, good. Should I ask the questions now?"

"It's why you're here, Mr. Yeager. Right?" Right. My cheeks are red again.

"Um, you're very young to achieve such a vast empire. To what you owe your success?" I rushed out.

"Business is all about people, Mr. Yeager. And I'm good at judging people. I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, what doesn’t, what inspires them, and how to command over them.” he pauses. “I believe, to achieve a scheme, one must become the master of that scheme. I work hard, very hard. It always gets down to good people in the end.” 

"Maybe you're lucky." That’s not on the list, but for a short guy, he’s pretty full of himself. His eyes widen momentarily. 

”I don’t subject myself to luck. The more I work, the more luck I seem to get. It’s really about having a good group of people and directing them accordingly.” 

"You sound like a control freak." Damn it. Shut up, Eren.

“Oh, I exercise control in all things,Yeager." his grey gaze is staring into my own, all serious. I get flustered. Why am I flustered? 

“Do you feel you have immense power?” 

“I employ over 40,000 people, Yeager. That gives me a sense of responsibility, power, if you like.” I start writhing this down, remembering that Armin would want something in words since I didn’t bring his recorder. “If I felt like I didn’t want to be part of this business anymore, 20,000 will be struggling to pay the bills.” Does this guy have any sense of humanity? 

”Do you have any interest outside of work?" I change the subject.

"I have varied interests, Yeager." So he has dropped the 'Mr.'. Is that good? Probably not. His eyes lock onto mine, a ghost of a smile on his face. “Very varied.” I shivered at his words. What is he doing? He’s not even doing anything! 

“But when you are not at work, what do you do to chill out?” Chill out? Of course, Eren. You say to ‘chill out’ to a high-class CEO of a billion dollar company. 

“Chill out?” he asked, his eyebrow raised. “I fly, and I indulge in various physical pursuits.” What the hell does that mean? “I’m a very wealthy man, and so my hobbies are quiet expensive.” I look at Armin’s questions, reminding myself that’s what I’m here for. 

“Why are you specifically invest in Manufacturing?” 

“I like to build things. I like to know what makes people tick.” he shifts in his seat. 

“That sounds like you’re coming from the heart and not your head.” 

“Many people think I don’t have a heart, Mr. Yeager.” 

“Why?” 

“Because they know me.” 

“Why did you agree on this interview?” If he didn’t have a heart, wouldn’t he refused? 

“Mostly because I couldn’t get Mr. Arlert off my back. He was badgering my PR people until I agreed, I admire that kind of commitment.” I can relate. It’s also the reason I’m squirming in this chair. 

“Do you have a philosophy?” 

“Not one, per say. There’s a rule I live by. I like to think if a man has the ability to take full possession of his mind, he is entitled to do the same to anything around him. I’m very singular, driven, I like control. Myself and those around me.” His hard grey eyes are making me very uncomfortable. I need this interview to be over. 

“You were adopted. How much do you think that shaped the way you are?” He furrows his brow.

“I have no idea of knowing.”

“How old were you when you were adopted?” 

“That is know to the public.” Oh, right. If I did research, I wouldn’t have to ask half these questions. I flush, but go on to the next question. 

“You had to sacrifice family life for your work.”

“That is not a question.” 

“Sorry.” I feel like I’m nine when he stares at me like that. “Have you had to sacrifice family life for work?” 

“I have a family. I have a brother and a sister and two loving parents. I’m not interested in extending that.” 

“Are you gay, Mr. Ackerman?” He inhales sharply and I cringe. I’m going to have to kill Armin for his nosey coconut head. 

“Yes, Eren. I am.” No way. He swings for the same team also? This is not the time to start hoping, Yeager. He looks displeased. 

“I apologize. It’s just—I am too so don’t think I’m trying—” Shut up, shut up. It’s the first time he uses my first name and my heartbeat quickens. He tilts his head to the side again. 

“You are as well?” 

“Er, yes.” 

There’s a knock at the door and Annie sticks her head in. 

“Mr. Ackerman. Forgive me for interrupting, but your next meeting is in two minutes.” 

“We’re not finished here, Annie. Please cancel my next meeting.” For the first time, I see her face change and it’s gaping at him. He turns to face her, a frown firmly on his face. 

“Very well, Mr. Ackerman.” she mutters and leaves. Mr. Ackerman turns his attention back on me.

“Where were we, Mr. Yeager?” 

“Uh, I don’t want to keep your from anything.” 

“I want to know more about you. It only seems fair.” I finally see the curiosity in his eyes. 

“There’s not much to know.” 

“Oh? What do you plan after you graduate?” 

“I haven’t thought about it. I am too busy focusing on my exams.” Which reminds me, I should be studying for them right now. 

“You know, we offer a great internship here.” 

“Uh, I’ll keep that in mind, but I think I wouldn’t fit in here.”

“Why?” Did I say that out loud? 

“I’m clumsy, uncoordinated, and I’m not blonde.” I close the notepad (that only had half written notes on) and I stand up, tucking the questions back into my jacket. 

“Do you want me to show you around?” his voice is soft. 

“I’m sure you’re far too busy, Mr. Ackerman. Besides, I have a long drive back.” 

“All the way back?” He looks out the window and I finally register the sound of rain hitting the glass. “You better drive carefully.” Was he anxious? “Did you get everything you need?” 

“Yes, sir.” I stuff the notepad in my jacket. “Thank you for the interview.” 

“The pleasure was all mine.” his smooth voice is back again. He stood as well and held out his hand. “Until we meet again, Mr. Yeager.” When will we ever meet again? But I shake his hand, nevertheless and the odd current going through my hand. 

“Mr. Ackerman.” I nodded. He walks me to the door and opens it widely.

“Just to know you are getting through.” he’s referring to my entry to his office. 

“Thanks for your consideration. I’m glad you find me so entertaining.” I snap, which makes him smile. I’m surprised that he follows me out of the office to the elevators. He summons the elevator and it’s arrival is quick. I hurry in, desperate to escape. When I turn to look at him once more. He really is gorgeous. 

“Eren.” He says in a farewell. 

“Levi.” I reply and the doors close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO Sorry this is really late!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUS QUESTION: Dominant, Eren or Levi? 
> 
> In the trailer, it was explained that Levi was, in fact, NOT the dominant. In other fanfics Eren is the dominant as well. I personally favor Levi dominating, but, it’s really up to you (who’s reading this). And since smutty scenes are coming in the nearby future, I’d like to know your preferred Dominant and Submissive. 
> 
> So, Levi? Eren?

My heart is pounding. When the elevator opens on the first floor, I scramble out. I race to the glass doors and I'm free into the damp, rainy air of Seattle. Raising my face, I welcome the cold drops hitting my head.

No man has ever, in my entire life on planet earth, affected me the way Levi Ackerman did. Why him? Is it because of his looks? His wealth? Power? The way he can pin me down with his gray eyes? Breath, Eren. I shake my head, clearing my head before going to the car.

…

As the city fades, I replay the interview over again. Each moment I wanted to throw myself out of the car window. Okay, so he’s really attractive, confident, commanding, at ease with himself, but he's cold, slightly arrogant, and short. 

I'm irritated once more at Armin for not telling me anything about the guy. Then his questions? I hate him with a burning passion right now. Poking into his family life and asking if he was gay? I groan in embarrassment. Screw Armin Arlert for all of eternity. 

Forever it seems like I will have those gray eyes looking at me. 'You never have to see him again. Just forget about him and this whole morning' I smile in relief at the thought. I pressed on the gas pedal, speeding up and ignoring the warning Levi Ackerman gave me. 

…

I'm barely opening the door when my jacket gets pulled on, rushing me inside. "Eren! You're back! I was staring to worry." 

"I'm fine. The interview just ran a little over." 

"I can't thank you enough for doing this. I owe you." 

"Don't get too happy, I didn't bring the recorder." I gave him my notes(which I added to in the car).

"I can work with this. Still, thank you." walked back to the couch, moving some textbooks he spread out to study. "What would I do without you?" 

"Maybe already graduating." I shrug, going to my room. 

“So what was he like?" Damn it. Just be blunt. Be blunt. 

"I'd say he was smart, commanding, imitating, scary...I'm just glad it's over and I never have to see him again." 

"Eren, it could't have been that bad." 

"It was! He made feel like a kid since I didn't know anything about him!"

"I know I rushed you to do this. I'll make it up to you." The clock on the wall tells me I need to get going. 

"I'm going out again. I can still make my shift at Shiganshina's."

"Wouldn't you be tired?"

"I'll be fine." It will take my mind off of any ideas of Levi Ackerman. 

…

When I arrive home, I'm completely drained. Dragging myself to the couch, I crash right next to Armin who's still working on the article. "You have some pretty good stuff here, Eren." 

"I hope you're happy. That was the most embarrassing thing I've done since high school." 

"How so?" I know he’s getting irritated by my consent complaining, but I have the right to be. 

"Poking into his family life, asking if he was gay," 

"In every social event I seen him in, he never has a date. The curiosity was too much. And look, I was right, he is. Isn't that good for us? But I wish I had some original pictures of him..." 

"He's all yours." I snort. 

At midnight, I finish my essay, Armin went to bed long before. When I crawl into bed, I instantly fall asleep. 

That night, I dream of pale hands, dark hair, and grey eyes. 

…

Wednesday, I call my mom to check up on her. My mother was reluctant to let me leave Georgia to go to school here. When I was young, an earthquake happened one day and our house collapsed with her in it and both of her legs were severely broken. It took years of in-and-out hospital trips and physical therapy, but she's been walking for a good two years now. "How are things, Eren?" 

"I'm...fine." 

"You're lying." How does she do that?

"It's nothing, Mom. You'll be the first to know if something happens." 

"Eren, you worry me..."

“I’m fine."

…

Friday night, Armin and I are trying to think of what to do to take a break from studying and homework when the doorbell rings. Opening the door, I see Jean, holding a bottle of champagne. "Jean! Why the hell are you here?" I joke. 

"I have news!" 

"You finally have enough money to get a face-lift for that horse face?" 

"Shut up. The Portland Art Gallery is going to exhibit my photos." Photography was always something Jean is always doing. Taking multiple pictures of everything when we hang out, but it's something he likes.

"That's amazing! I'm really happy for you!" Armin smiles. 

"Congratulations, that sounds exciting." 

"I want to you to come to the Opening." Jean looks at me and I awkwardly turn away. "Both of you, of course." he adds, glancing at Armin. I have suspicions that he want to be more than just friends. I might be right, but Jean isn't the one for me. He's like a brother. 

Sometimes, I wonder if something's wrong with me. Maybe I've been stuck in the world of human anatomy. No one has ever made my stomach clench, my heart stop or anything like that. 

Until I met Levi Ackerman.

No! Not even going to go there. 'Are you gay, Mr. Ackerman?' the question is still permanently burned in my brain.

Sure, most nights since then have been dreaming of him and yes, a part of me wants to see him again and yes, I don't deny that he's really attractive— 

Jean pops open the champagne, interrupting my thoughts. 

…

Saturday mornings at Shinganshina's are awful. It's a hardware store, so adults always come in asking for supplies and pointers for DIYs, especially with the summer months around the corner. 

Engrossed by the task of looking through the computer's database to check out the orders and innovatory, I barley notice someone standing in front of me. I'm locked in the grey gaze of Levi Ackerman. 

'"Mr. Yeager. What a lovely surprise." 'What they hell are you doing here?' I wanted to yell. Dressed in a grey sweater and black jacket with jeans, he looks almost human. He can't do that to me! 

"Mr. Ackerman?" 

"I was in the area. I need to stock up on a few things." he said, as if that explained everything. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Yeager." my face is hot by the blush appearing on my face. The most gorgeous man in all of Seattle, was here, in Shingashina's. 

"Eren. My name's Eren. What can I help you with, Mr. Ackerman?" I straighten my back. 

“I need some masking tape.” He murmurs. 

“Uh, we have two different kinds. Would you like me to show you?” say no, say no. 

“Lead the way, Mr. Yeager.” Fuck. 

My legs are stiff when I come around the counter. “They’re this way.” Do I sound a pitch higher? Looking at him, I marvel at his beauty. Why does he have to be so good looking? 

“After you,” I head down the aisles, hyper aware of that burning stare at the back of my head. Why is he in Portland of all places?

Maybe to see you. I dismiss the thought. No way he came here to see me. It’s an insane idea.

Arriving, I grab the two widths of tape we have. 

“That one will do.” He points at the wider tape and I hand it to him. Our fingers brush, and a electrifying shiver went through my fingers. My throat is caught in a nonexistent lump.

“Anything else?” I’m out of breath. My voice is breathy, panting. 

“Some rope.” His dark grey eyes stare right into my own. 

“T-this way.” I duck down my head to hide my blush. “What kind do you want? We have natural filament, twine, cable cord,” it’s down the aisle so we get there quickly. 

“Five yards of natural filament rope.” With shaking fingers, I measure, then taking a pocket knife out and cutting before tying it. Wow, I didn’t screw it up. 

“You know your way around a knife?” he asks, genuinely surprised. It can’t be that hard to think so. 

“No, knifes aren’t really my thing.” 

“What is your thing?” 

“Anatomy,” I blurt out. “The human anatomy. The skeleton, the muscles, the organs. How we get injuries and diseases…I want to be working in a hospital.” Thanks, Eren. You really expressed in such in-depth detail. 

“The Human Anatomy?” he tilts his head. “Wouldn’t peg you to like that sort of stuff.” a smirk is on his lips. Don’t look at his mouth. 

“I started getting interested when my mother broke her legs.” Why would you say that? 

“Is she still…” 

“No, no! She’s fine!” sorry I dragged you into this Mom.

“How’s the article coming along.” Good, he changed the subject. 

“I’m not writing it, Mr. Arlert is. He’s really pleased, but he wished he had pictures of you and went to the interview.”

“What sort of photos does he want?” I shrug. “I’m around. Maybe tomorrow.” 

“You would be willing to do a photo shoot?” If I can pull this off, Armin will thank me for life. “He’d love that. All we would have to do is fine a photographer.” I smile at him brightly and his mouth falls open slightly as if taking a breath. Levi Ackerman’s lost face: I’d never thought that it existed. 

Reaching out his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet, getting out his card. “It has my number on it. You’ll have to call before ten tomorrow morning.” 

“Do you need anything else?” 

“Just these two things.” In silence, I go behind the counter to ring up the rope and masking tape. 

“That will be thirty-two dollars please.” Taking his card(vainly trying not to touch his fingers again). “Do you want a bag?” 

“Please, Eren.” that’s the first time he uses my name. Saying my name in that deep, gruff voice that makes me shiver. Hurriedly, I put all his things in a bag and I give it to him along with his card

“You’ll call me if you want to do the photo shoot?” I nod, not trusting my voice. Throwing the bag over his shoulder, he turns to leave, but stops. “Oi, Eren.” I look at his back. “I’m glad Mr. Arlert couldn’t make it to the interview.” then he’s gone. 

I stare at the door. 

Okay, I’ll admit it. I like him. Really like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deepest apologies! I got caught up on my other fanfics and anime! I’m working on next chapter as you read this!
> 
> Also anything can happen in a fanfic world so Georgia has earthquakes….


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY AMERICAN DAY 
> 
> Fourth of July special!!! 
> 
> And for those not American then...
> 
> Happy Random Saturday....

"Why was he at Shingashina's?" Armin asked me. I'm in the back of the stockroom, talking to him on the phone unable to wait until I got home. 

"He was in the area, it was a coincidence." I try to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"Lots of things are coincidences, Eren, but that's not one of them. You really don't think he was there to see you?" I bit back a smile at the thought of that being the reason. 

"Pretty sure he was on business." I try to distract him. "We're getting off topic, do you want these photos or not?" 

"Don't be like that. My only concern is who is going to take the photos and where?" 

"We could ask him where. He says he's staying in a hotel nearby." 

"You can contact him?" 

"Yeah...He gave me his card." I hear noise in the background which makes me think that he stood up from his chair. 

"The richest, most powerful, most eligible bachelor in all of Seattle gave you his number?" Is it that hard to believe? 

"Er, yes?" 

"Eren, you know he likes you, right?" I choke on my spit.

"Armin, he's just trying to be....nice." I almost laugh, Levi Ackerman: nice? Maybe he's right...he did say that he was glad that Armin couldn't make it to the interview. 

"I don't know who's going to do the shoot!" Armin brings me out of my thoughts. 

"What about Jean?"

"Your right! You ask him, he'll do anything for you, then call Ackerman and see where he wants us." 

"Why can't you call Ackerman?" 

"You're the one with the relationship." 

"Relationship?" my voice is loud and defensive. "I barely know the guy!" 

"You've met him, I didn't. Besides, it seems he wants to know you better." Armin explains. "Eren, just call him." then the line is dead. 

I've just left a message for Jean when Sasha, another worker at Shingashina's, comes in the stockroom. "We're kinds busy out there." she said. 

"Right, sorry." I mumbled, following her out to the store. 

... 

"But I only do places, Eren. Not people." Jean groans.

"Jean, come on! I don't ask you for anything. Help a friend out!" I pace around the living room, begging into my phone while looking out at the window. 

"Just give me that!" Armin grabbed my phone out of my hand and put it against his ear. "Listen here, Jean Kirstein, if you don't want pictures of Spring Break of you and Marco to appear in the newspaper, you'll do this shoot. Good. Eren will call you with the time and place. See you tomorrow." Armin gets off the phone and I stare at him. "What?" 

"Are you blackmailing? You, Armin Arlert? This week keeps on getting weirder and weirder." I laugh. 

"I do what I have to for the newspaper." he rushes. "Now, call him." he holds my phone out to me. "Please, Eren." I frown at his as I take Ackerman's business card out from my pocket and shakily enter the number in the phone. On the third rings, he answers. 

"Ackerman." his voice is clipped and cold. 

"Mr. Ackerman? It's Eren Yeager." I can barely recognize my own voice. 

"Mr. Yeager. How nice to hear from you." that annoying husky, gruff voice is back. I'm very aware of Armin looking at me so I go into the kitchen. 

"Um, we would like to go ahead with the photo shoot for the article." Breathe, just breathe. "Tomorrow, if that's okay with you. Where would be most convenient for you?" 

"I'm staying at the Garrison in Portland. 9:30 tomorrow morning." It's supposed to be a question, be he phrased it not to be. 

"Okay, we'll see you there!" I'm overexcited, gushy even, and I want to bang my head against the wall. 

"I look forward to it, Mr. Yeager." shivering, I hang up. Armin was sitting on the kitchen counter, a look on his face. 

"Eren Yeager, you like him." he's stating a fact, but I still hack in surprise. 

"What? No!" 

"Eren, your ears are red. That only happens when you're lying. Besides, I never seen so...flustered and attentive for a guy before." he looks down to the ground. "Garrison, of course. I'll call to get us a place." Was he listening in? That blonde coconut!

"I'll order some takeout." 

Once more, I'm tossing and turning. Dreaming about a muscled body, a gruff voice and the darkest of grey eyes. I wake up two times during the night. 

...

The Garrison is the middle of downtown Portland. I'm traveling with Hange in my car and Jean is riding in Armin's car, we all couldn't fit. Hange is here to work on the lights, she's a friend I made in Human Anatomy and has a weird obsession of how my eyes are its color. In exchange for her doing this, she's is allowed to an 'experiment' on me.

At reception, when Armin says we're here for Levi Anckerman, we are instantly upgraded into a suite instead of the room we originally booked. 

It's nine, leaving us half an hour to set up. "Jean what about setting up on this wall?" he nodded and they start moving chairs. "Hange, can you get all the equipment out? Eren, can you ask Housekeeping to send up something for us to drink? And let Ackerman know where we are?" 

"Yes, my lord." I bowed slightly, rolling my eyes. 

Half an hour later, Levi Ackerman walks into out suite. I stiffen. He's wearing a white shirt with a popped open collar with a black blazer over it along with black flannel pants hanging low on his hips. His undercut is still wet from showering. I gulp loudly. He's followed into the suite by a man in a pressed suit, his hair all buzzed but strangely in set to a point in the back. All he does is stand in the corner, quite. 

"Mr. Yeager, we meet again." he holds out his hand and I shake it to feel that odd current once more. 

"Mr. Ackerman, this is Armin Arlert." I say, my face hot. Armin looks at him straight into the eye, shaking his hand without batting an eye. 

"Mr. Arlert." Ackerman said. "You are feeling well?" 

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Ackerman. Also thank you for taking the time to do this." 

"It's a pleasure." he says turning towards me. Dammit.

"This is Jean, our photographer, and Hange, our light person." They nod in greeting before Levi speaks again. "Where do you want me?" 

"Sit over by the cleared area, shortie. We'll do some standing up as well." Hange chirps. All of our eyes fall to her, but she didn't notice or didn't care. "Mind the lighting." We all wait, until Ackerman moves over to the set like Hange never spoken at all. Squinting at the bright light, he waits for Jean to move from his spot. 

"Jean," Armin pulls on him to start taking the pictures and Hange and I step back. 

"What was that?" I hiss under my breath. 

"He doesn't mind." 

"How would you know? He could've left!"

"I wouldn't think so, he's been sneaking looks at you since he got in here." 

"Hange..." 

"Sh, I think you need to be quite for this." 

For twenty minutes Jean takes pictures of Ackerman sitting down, asking him to moves his arm this way and that way. "You know he hasn't stopped looking at you..." Hange whispered in my ear, but I ignore her. 

"Can you stand now?" five more minutes pass before Jean says there's enough. 

"Thank you again, Mr. Ackerman." Armin says. 

"I look forward to reading the article. Mr. Yeager, walk me out?" He asks me.

"Sure." Jean is scowling, but I still follow Ackerman outside. What is he up to? I stood there in the hallway and wait for him as he walks out, the suit guy right behind him.

"I'll call if I need you Gunther." I hear him mumble. Gunther nods and turns around a corner. I'm alone with him. Alone with him. "I was wondering if you would join me for coffee this morning." 

Wait, what? 

Wait. What? 

What?

Was Levi Ackerman asking me out on a date? Me?

It's coffee, Eren. He probably thinks you look tired without all that sleep. "Uh, I have to drive everyone home." 

"Gunther." Levi said loudly. The man stopped and began walking back around. "Do they live near the University?" I nod.

"Yes?" He asked when he was over.

"Can you take the photographer and Hange back?" 

"Certainly." He said. Ackerman put his attention back to me. 

"Now, will you join me for coffee?" 

"You don't have to do that! I'll just ask Armin if we can switch cars then we'll see the answer." bushing darkly, I move around him to get back into the suite. 

"Eren, what's going on?" It's the first thing that Jean asked me. 

"Can we switch cars, Armin?" 

"Why?" 

"Because, Ackerman asked me for coffee." I didn't even start explaining when I was pulled into the bathroom. "Armin what the hell-" 

"I don't trust him." 

"Armin, what are you talking about-" 

"Sure he's gorgeous and all, but I get the feeling he's dangerous. For you especially-" 

"Me especially?" I glare at him. 

"You know what I mean!" 

"It's coffee. Please?" Giving him big begging eyes. Slowly, he gave me his keys and I gave him mine. 

"Just be careful." I gave him a quick hug and leave the bathroom and out the suite.

Closing the door behind me, I see Ackerman leaning against the wall. "Let's do coffee." I mutter, the whole morning of fighting down blushes is lost to me.

"After you, Mr. Yeager." 

My heart is thumping in beats, a twisting feeling in my stomach. I'm going for coffee, with Levi Ackerman. Levi Ackerman. And I don't even like coffee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at a party and I can't do my proper editing so the end of this chapter isn't to my liking...sorry about that


	5. Chapter 5

We walk down the wide hallway to the elevators. I don't know what to say. Do we even have anything in common? I have no idea.

"How long have you known Armin Arlert?" His voice startles me back into reality.

"Since freshman year. He's a good friend." he hummed in response. At the elevators, he presses the call button and its there instantly.

The ride was awkward, not even bland, dry elevator music to ease the silence. When the doors open, I'm surprised that Ackerman grabs my hand. He laced our fingers together and lead me out, his fingers were cool against mine and sending currents down my body. 

Leading the way through the busy lobby of the Garrison, I'm surprised that he doesn't go through the revolving doors and instead went to the doors on the side. In the back of my head, I like to think so he doesn't have to get go of my hand.

Outside is a cool May morning, Ackerman pulled me left down the sidewalk to cross one street then traveling down on that side. After a few blocks, he stops in front of another crosswalk that leads to Maria's Coffee House with people coming in and out of there. 

He's still holding my hand. 

I try to keep the grin that takes over my face. 'Eren, you can do this. Stay calm.' The light appears green and Ackerman still pulls on me to the other side. He releases my hand to open the door, holding it for me. 

"Why don't you get us a table while I'll get the drinks? What would you like?" he asks. 

"Uh, English Breakfast tea? Bag out." 

"Tea?" he raised an eyebrow. 

"I don't like coffee." 'That's a little weird you agreed to coffee then, Eren.'

"Okay, bag out tea. Sugar?" My eyes widen, thinking he was calling me by a pet name. 'No, idiot! Do you take sugar?' 

"N-no, thanks." I finally walk inside and I felt him brush past me to wait in line. In the back of the coffee house, I find a table by the window and sit down. 'What are you doing here, Yeager? What is it that you're trying to accomplish here...' My head turns to the front of the shop to see Ackerman next in line, running a hand through his hair. 'I wonder what it feels like...' Eren, enough. Nothing is going to come out of this. Nothing at all. You'll just have coffee and you'll never see him ever—

"What are you thinking about?" Ackerman is back, holding a tray which he sets on the small table. That was really quick. 

'Wondering what your hair feels like.' That's creepy, Yeager. "Nothing." He hands me a cup and saucer and a small plate that held the teabag. I look up to see him putting a cup and saucer in front of him. He looks up. 

"I like tea better than coffee as well." He sits down across from me, crossing his legs looking completely at ease with himself as he makes his cup. I am having tea with Levi Ackerman. As try to stay collected, I make my own. "Is he your boyfriend?" Choking on my sip of tea, I look up at him confused. 

"Who?" 

"The photographer. Jean." Ha, that makes me want to laugh.

"No way, he's just a good friend." I smile, thinking about Jean and I together? I can't see it. "What makes you thing that?" 

"The way he looked at you." his gaze makes me stop, awkwardly coughing to stop my smile. 

"He's like family." Ackerman hums in response and picks up his cup for a drink. 'That's a weird way to hold tea.' 

"Why did you ask that?" 

"You seem nervous around men." my grip on my teacup stiffens. 'I'm only nervous around you.' even I don't it out loud, my face still turns an uncomfortable red. 

"I...find you intimidating." He looks shock by my answer, but it's quickly gone and I look at my hands. 

"You should find me intimidating, but please don't look down. I like to see your face." Really? My face? "It gives me a clue to what you might be thinking," He stares at me and I stare at him. "Also with eyes like yours..." he whispers, as if he wasn't supposed to say that. "You're a mystery, Mr. Yeager." How am I a mystery? That is not a word to describe me. "Expect when you blush, which is a lot, but I want to know what you're blushing about." 

'I don't blush,' I snap in my head. 'My face reddens, and that happens only around you.' This isn't the way I planned this morning at all, this isn't the way I planned any of this. 

"Are you an only child?" Huh? Where did that come from. 

"Yes?" 

"What about your parents? I want to know about them." 'Why? That's so...dull.' 

"My mom lives in Georgia. My father lives somewhere in Germany."

"You're not giving much away." Ackerman mutters.

"Neither are you."

"I've already had an interview done." he says, smirking. I start rambling to keep the topic of the interview away.

"My mom is wonderful. Taking care of my as a single mom when my dad left us when I was young. But she was hurt very badly in this earthquake so she couldn't walk for years. Yet she found a way to keep us alive and now she's up and walking again. I miss her." I smile, looking out the window. Ackerman is watching me intently. Does he need to know any of this? It's really none of his business. 

"Tell me about your family." I flip the attention to him. "About your parents." 

"I rather not talk about my parents."

"Your siblings then." Armin told me they were all adopted. Did they know that one of them would grow up to be the tyrant of the business world...What drove him that...

"Erwin is a commander in the army. Mikasa is a soldier in the army as well, she gets lots of medals." the bored tone in his voice appears. He really doesn't like to talk about his family.

"That's impressive." 

"It is." Glancing at the clock, I see it's getting late. 

"I should go, I need to study." 

"I'll walk you back to the hotel." he holds out a hand to me and I take it. 

...

The walk back was slow, but it gives me chance to figure out what I got out of out tea morning. Absolutely nothing. I completely blew this once chance I had. Maybe he already has someone. 

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Fuck, did I say that out loud. I hope he doesn't or it would be so wrong that we've been holding hands this whole time. 

"No, Eren. I don't do the boyfriend." Waiting for an explanation and not getting any, I walk forward, forgetting that we're at the crosswalk and there's a curb. I trip and start falling into the street. "Shit, Eren!" he pulls on the hand he's holding so hard that I'm pulled back. Narrowly missing the motorcycle rush past me. 

It all happens so fast. One minute, I'm falling. The next, his arms is wrapped tightly on my waist the other around my neck and his face pushed into my chest. He smells clean, like laundry and expensive cologne. I bury my head in his hair. "Are you okay?" he mumbles. Leaning away, he inspects me, running a hand over my face. When he brushes against my bottom lip I hear his breath hitch. 

When makes me look at his lips. 

For the first time in twenty-one years, I want to be kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual, but I decided to get an awful headache while writing this. (AKA it’s shitty) 
> 
> But I’m happy to say, this and that chapter after will all be left until yaoi happens. I’m sorry if you’re getting impatient.


	6. Chapter 6

'Kiss me! I'm right here, inches away! Kiss me, please!' I shouted in my head. He looks at me with darkening eyes, staring right back at me. He's breathing off beat and I've stopped breathing all together. Ackerman takes a deep breath and...shakes his head, as if answering my question. 

"Eren, you should stay away from me. I'm not the one for you." 'What?' I should be the one to judge that! I frown, the word 'rejection' repeating in my head. "I'm going to let you go now." He gently pushed me away. 'No!' I want to yell, but I let him slip away. 

I wanted to be kissed. I made it so very obvious too. And he didn't. He doesn't like me. He doesn't like me at all. 

This morning was nothing but another thing to add to my embarrassing and disappointing moments in my life. "Thanks." I need to clear my head, to be away from him. 

"For what?" 

"Saving me, I guess." I whisper. 

"I'm glad I was here. I shudder to think what could've happened to you." that puts my guard up. Who rejects someone and acts all concerned the next? I feeling like my stupid, childish self. What was I thinking? Why would someone like him, want me? I turn away from him, glad that the light is green. I walk quickly across, painfully aware that Levi Ackerman is behind me. 

Outside the hotel, I stop. I don't even look directly at him, but at the ground. "Thanks for the tea and doing the photo shoot." 

"Eren, I..." the anguish I hear makes me look up, shocked that I even heard that. The careful control he had was gone and that doesn't make me feel better. 

"What, Levi?" 

"Good luck with your exams..." That's it? He's so worked up over that? Anger spiked up my spine. 

"Thanks." I do nothing to cover my irritation and leave to go to the underground parking lot. 

...

I feel tears sting my eyes. Why am I crying? I'm crying over something that never was. 'Get it together, Yeager. Just go home and study. Forget this morning ever happened.' 

Wiping the embarrassing tears, I do exactly that. Fuck Levi Ackerman. 

...

Armin is at his laptop in the dining room when I close the door. He smiles, but it quickly disappears after he takes a look at me. "Eren, what happened?" 'Shit, I forgot he's nosey.' "You've been crying." 'Really? I haven't noticed.' "What did that jerk did to you?" Armin gets up from his chair, angry and slamming his hands on the table. 

"Nothing, Armin." 'And that's the whole problem.' 

"But," his anger drains from his face. "You're crying. You never cry." he says. 

"I...was almost ran over by a motorcycle." 

"What? Eren, are you alright?" he held me at arm's length, checking over me. 

"Yeah...Ackerman saved me, I guess you can say that." 

"How was coffee? I know you hate coffee?" 

"I had tea...nothing to report, really. I don't know why he asked me." 

"He likes you, Eren." Armin says like he's stating the obvious. 

"Yeah, well, not anymore. I won't be seeing him again." 

"Eh?" I head into the kitchen. 

"Yeah, he's a little out of my league." 

"When did leagues start mattering to you?" he asked. 

"Armin, someone like you can figure this out!" I grab a glass from the cabinet, filling it with tap water. 

"Eren, I know I don't say this much, but you're really attractive you know." I down the glass in one gulp. 'Really? This shit again?' 

"I need to study." I cut him off. 

"Do you want to see the article? Jean took some really good photos." No. 

"Sure." I walk over to the laptop and there he is. In black and white, looking as perfect as ever. I pretend to read the article, but when really I'm looking at his picture, wondering how he's not the one for me. "It's nice, Armin." I manage out. "I'm going to study now." and I left to go to my room and open my course notes. 

Later that night, I dream once more. This time, I have the scent of clean clothes and expensive cologne to go along with grey eyes that are dark. 

... 

The bar is filled with students that are celebrating the end of exams like me and Armin. Many are dancing, but Armin, Jean, another friend, and I are in the booth taking shots. 

"So what now, Eren?" Jean asks me. I down my fifth shot before I answer. 

"Armin and I are moving to Seattle. His grandfather left him a place." 

"But you'll still be back for my show?" 

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Jean puts an arm around my shoulders. 

"It means so much to me that'll you be there." his whispers in my ear. "Another shot?" he holds one out to me. 

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" 

"Maybe..." he rolls his eyes. 

"Well, it's working. But I want a beer. I'll be right back." He nods at Armin, who was being brave tonight and going over his usual three shots. While I'm up, I think of getting some space before trying to push all those elbows away to get to the bar. 

The corridor is cold, empty and more quiet and I take out my phone to let myself cool down distracted. Who did I last call? I think it was Jean, but there's another number that I don't recognize. Oh, yeah...

Ackerman. 

I need to ask him why did he ask me for tea if he was just going to reject me. Grinning, I call him. 

"Eren?" his voice is questioning, surprised that I'm calling him. 

"Why did you ask me for tea?" I slurred slightly. "You lead me on you jerk!" 

"Why do you sound different?" 

"I'm not. You are." Somewhere in the back of my head, I'm not making sense, but I don't care. 

"Have you been drinking?" 

"No..."

"Answer the question, Yeager. Where are you?" 

"In a bar...."

"Which bar?" hearing the frustration in his voice makes me smile. 

"A bar in Portland." 

"Which bar are you in?" 

"Why did you ask me for tea, Levi?" 

"Yeager, tell me where you're at, now." 

"I don't need to listen to you." I mock. 

"Eren, where the fuck are you?" 

"In a bar in Portland. I told you this already." 

"Where in Portland." 

"Bye, Levi." 

"Yeager—" I hang up. I laugh and bump into the wall. 'Wait. Did I just call Levi Ackerman.' I look at my phone. 'Shit, I did.' The phone rings again, making me jump. 

"Hi..." I trail off. 

"I'm coming to get you." and the line is dead. My eyes widen, my heart thumping. I force myself to calm down. He can't find me. He's in Seattle, miles away. There are hundreds of bars in Portland. He's just messing with me. He can't fine me. 

After waiting an eternity for the pitcher of beer. I return to the table. "You've been gone so long! I was beginning to worry!" Armin hiccuped, shot glasses emptied in front of him.

"I was trying to keep down all this alcohol. I think I should step outside. I need to cool down." I say as Jean pours us all a glass. 

"Be careful!" Armin slurs. 'He is a major lightweight.' Taking a large gulp of beer, I leave my glass and head out to the door. 

Feeling the cool air of the night made me know that I, was indeed, drunk. I'm feeling off center, my head hurts and my stomach is constantly making me feel like I'm getting stabbed. I think I'm going to be sick...wait...

"Eren! Are you okay?" Jean joins me outside. 

"Yeah, just went a little over my limit." I give him a watery smile. 

"Me too." he murmurs. "Need a hand?" he wraps an arm around me. 

"Jean, I got this. I'm okay." I try pushing him away. 

"Eren, please." Both of his arms are around me, pulling me close. 

"Jean, what are you..."

"You know I like you, please." One hand is at the small of my back the other tilting my chin up. 'Is he going to try to kiss me?' 

"Jean, no. Stop." I push again, but regretfully, he has to be bigger than me. His hand slips from my chin into my hair to hold me in place. 

"Eren, please." Jean's breath smells like cheap beer and shots. He trails harsh kisses up my jaw, getting closer to my mouth. Panic and dizziness are clouding my brain, I can't move, speak, breathe—

"I think he said no." a voice called out from the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know when I update….I’m seeing this problem with my other fanfics so I took the suggestion of creating a tumblr to show updates and progress. 
> 
> I just created it today, not even three hours ago, but yeah, I do not know how to work it. Bare with me, please. 
> 
> the url is simply: madamakane


End file.
